


营销爱情

by DaraDove



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, 现实背景, 走肾+走心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraDove/pseuds/DaraDove
Summary: Warning：Angry sex，捆绑，伪强上（口嫌体正直.avi）大概掺有玻璃渣Summary：现背+有点剧情的PWP，走肾又走心的车Disclaimer：请勿上升真人





	营销爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 当时水爷刚diss完我罗“营销”的怨念产物。  
> 所以说，这大概是个意难平的车。  
> 不洗不黑任何人
> 
> 我还是爱我（圈地自萌的）水花……

（一）

 

九月十日。

 

屏幕上赫然是一个未接来电，闪着一个专属的傻笑头像，笑得像马德里七月的阳光。

Sergio盯着屏幕瞪得眼睛发烫，忍不住腾的从沙发上跳起来。手机被砸在沙发垫子上，力度大到陷了进去——沙发的不幸，手机的幸运。

Cristiano快一个月没给他打电话了，操他的，Sergio因为这个很不爽。而姗姗来迟的这通电话相反只是火上浇油，因为它的内容毫无悬念——多半是打来质问的，接起来又免不了一场腥风血雨。操，这让他更不爽了。

 

他暴躁的在屋子里走来走去，未接来电显示的笑容依旧在跳动，太过阳光太过轻松，让他恨不得一拳砸掉。

 

——去你妈的，你还知道老子有手机啊！  
——那为什么TM一直不联络?难道这一切就这么容易忘记吗？

 

他非常愤怒却又想哭又想笑，手指在短讯的发送键上空盘旋不定，像一只失去巢穴和天空的鹰。最终却还是落在了删除键上，对话框一片空白，了无痕迹。

 

（二）

 

Sergio一直难以定义他和Cristiano之间到底是什么关系。说是炮友，似乎过于肤浅，说是爱情，又似乎概念错位。他们在场上相拥，他们在角落接吻，他们在各处做爱，伏在对方身上放声大笑或者大汗淋漓。只是，不谈爱情。非常默契。

一切像是没有开始：没有甜腻腻的表白，没有约会，没有电影院——就那么自然而然，一个吻和几句话，仿佛不需要什么理由，只要是他们两人，就可以。

所以突然间又像是没有结尾：没有分手，没有眼泪，没有撕心裂肺，仿佛就像是Cristiano去意大利度个假，很快他们就会在训练室里再次相拥，重归于好。

但不会了。就像这无始无终的感情，了无痕迹，像什么都没有发生过一样。

 

若是让他形容Cristiano，他会说，Cris像太阳。每次球入球网，他奔向一个大大的拥抱时，那颗炙热的心脏会在下面发热发光。

你无法用一只手遮住太阳的光芒，Sergio很喜欢纳瓦斯用来形容Cris的这句话。  
没错，那些年的Cristiano就像那天上耀眼的烈日，过分耀眼又难以触及，总是被众多行星层层围绕，总是习惯把光芒分给每一个路过的人。  
Sergio清楚自己没法独占一整个太阳的光，那不是Cristiano，他不会是一个习惯安定的人，他生来就是要发光的。  
事实上很公平，因为他自己同样也不是一个多情多虑的人，他可是自诩铁血好汉，他想笑就笑想发怒就发怒，才他妈的不管是裁判还是对手。  
所以他也没立场去质问“为何我们竟至此”，而这了然和无力才是最折磨人的，因为本来就如此——

像一层纱，没有人挑破，就真的被岁月和分离加固成了墙。

 

 

（三）

 

Cristiano的首球迟迟未到，但尤文还是拿下了胜利。

Sergio擦了擦头发，更衣室里的大家都三三两两的聊着天或是玩手机，似乎没有人会注意到队长在角落做些什么。

像是，给其他球队的某位球员发消息。

他能想象到现在Cristiano在干什么——加练或者健身房，毫无疑问。那个训练狂魔有着近乎疯狂的自我要求，这几场颗粒无收的比赛，对别人无关紧要，但那是Cristiano Ronaldo啊，几乎可以算是进球荒了。

哈，好胜心极强的小豹子，这么多年一直没变过，Sergio想着，嘴角却忍不住上扬。

安慰和庆祝的短信内容很快就想好，Sergio几乎能想象到跑步机上的Cristiano看到时嘴角微笑的弧度。

但一条通知跳了出来，INS上一张照片出现的时机恰好——

都灵。球场。Cristiano头发微微汗湿，在搂着迪巴拉笑，年轻人开心的举起手。

Sergio愣住了。  
原来都灵的阳光也这么耀眼。

 

走在最后的莫德里奇回过头，看见了一个人发呆的Ramos，“不走吗?”

Sergio抬起头迎上关心的目光，他很庆幸克罗地亚人贴心的没有问出口——

我很好。真的，没生气，没嫉妒。  
Sergio将短信删除，手机锁屏扔进包里，“当然，这就走。”

他热情地搂上莫德里奇的脖子，大步追上队友们的脚步。

 

 

（四）

 

“有一些人比较擅长营销——”

他是这么说的吧？

没错，营销，他很清楚自己说的这个词。Cristiano似乎总是在营销，在用各种方法吸引别人的目光，而Sergio甚至难以分辨那是刻意还是天性使然。

引起话题，吸引关注和爱意，营销形象，营销品牌——甚至，营销爱情。

“莫德里奇完全配得上这个奖。”

去他妈的Cristiano。

Sergio Ramos对着镜头，告诉记者。

 

（五）

 

Cristiano缺席了颁奖典礼。

Sergio坐在台下，静静听着旁边人的议论。

他本来已经计划好，怎样先是微微冷漠地对待Cristiano的赌气，然后怎样用一个小玩笑或许是一个轻巧的吻引出葡萄牙人眼角的笑容——

但是，Cristiano Ronaldo缺席了这场颁奖典礼。

这就是为什么，当小个子的克罗地亚人在镜头前露出谦逊柔和的微笑时，他凑上去亲吻了那个人的脸庞。

不够张扬，他想着。

 

 

（六）

 

Cristiano进屋时不出意料的眼色阴沉，他收了仍在滴水的伞，虽然Sergio觉得外面的雨实在没有打伞的必要。

“进来吧，随意点。”Sergio领着来人到客厅，没有开灯的屋子仅有夜色和窗外一点光亮，看起来适合一场促膝长谈。

“好吧，我来了。”Cristiano在Sergio身前几步处站定，挑了挑眉，脸侧犀利的棱角显得冷峻非常，“来吧，是时候说清楚了不是吗，——尽职尽责的皇马队长Ramos?”

“哈，学乖了吗，在皇马时你可没怎么乖乖叫过我队长，”Sergio笑起来，却隐隐愤怒——没错，现在他不过是某个球队队长了，不是朋友，不是Sergio，也不是他的Sese，“可我记得一般来说，你在我家里更喜欢叫Sese来着——还是说，你喜欢把这个称谓留在床上?”

“嘿我们没有必要讨论这个，”Cristiano皱了皱眉，“别觉得我是来和你扯这些有的没的，我们几天后还有比赛呢。”

“哦，那真是令人感动，日理万机的Ronaldo先生竟百忙之中抽时间来看望Sese，”Sergio讽刺地说，却大步径直向前，消弭了两人之间的距离，“天啊，去了尤文图斯以后，是不是大忙人Ronaldo连电话都没时间打了?”

“什么？我打了，你TM才是没接的那个！”果然Cristiano也被激起愤怒，“你有什么立场说我？”

也许是双方语气里的怒意太过赤裸，空气突然干燥起来，紧绷得仿佛随时都会噼里啪啦擦出火花。

Sergio张了张嘴，却没有回答。Cristiano黑着脸显然还在生气，可Sergio不理解到底这次有什么不同，他们之前明明也吵过架，也曾气不过便在媒体上互怼，但多数情况吵架不过是小打小闹，总会很快以一次完美性爱妥善解决——

所以到底有什么变了？  
还是说他们之间的关系是队内限定，出了俱乐部就不算数了？

这就是为什么，现在Cristiano被他叫到这里。他应该抓住这也许是唯一的机会。他应该。把该说的都说清，该问的都问出口，该做的——

“关于最近尤文的训练照——不想解释一下?”Sergio挑眉，如果非要断绝关系，他可宁愿要做主动的那个。

“操，我他妈还有什么可以说的，你亲你的魔笛，我搂我的迪比，两平了，你还想怎么样？！”

“我想怎么样?离开了就一直再无联系的人是谁?！操你的——”

“再无联系?你不也是?你倒是解释解释——”Cristiano也倒质问。

愤怒中又一阵悲哀。事实就是，他们连不再联系都这么心有灵犀，真是登对。

Sergio迈前一步，故意露出坏笑，“解释，啊哈，我记得我们以前都是这么解释的——”说着故意凑近一个不明不白的拥抱。

——没想到Cristiano竟然一拳揍了上来。

外面轰然响起的雷声像是为Sergio的震惊伴奏，被玻璃阻隔得闷而阴沉。Sergio揉了揉肩膀，有点疼，模糊地想起天气预报里提到的大雨。  
是时候该下了，这狂风暴雨若是再不下，就没有机会了。

“你他妈滚开！”Cristiano恶狠狠把他推搡开，“我他妈不是你的充气娃娃，想上就上！”

跨步上前，Sergio再没有示好的脾气，怒气冲冲一把扯住Cris的衣领，“你他妈什么个意思？”

“我什么意思?”Cris冷笑，“这就是我的解释，”说着便又推搡起Sergio来，狠狠推着他的胸口试图拉开距离，“你他妈别拽我！”

两个人身强力壮的运动员，在昏暗的客厅可笑地撕扯僵持，直到Cristiano狠狠向后一扯想要挣脱，却一个重心不稳拉着两个人摔在了厚厚的地毯上。

“你他妈想打架?”Cris的力道早就超过了小打小闹的程度，Sergio眼色阴沉却气的想笑，可怜的Cris显然对于形势没有一个清醒的认识。

运动员的体重可不是说笑，Sergio就着体重狠狠压下去，Cristiano就几乎动弹不得。于是他借着优势，一只手用力把葡萄牙人一只胳膊攥紧，压平在地毯上，典礼回来无心收拾扔在沙发上的领带竟然派上了用场，Sergio飞快的一把捞过来，一边压着Cris另一只胳膊，一边将其左手就势绑在附近的沙发腿上，死死打了个结。

“你他妈干什么！”Cristiano震惊地嘶吼像只示威的花豹，一边试图晃动着被绑得结实的手腕。

不得不说他早料到这不会是场平静的交谈，但着实也没想到进展会这样……有趣。于是Sergio一鼓作气，解下皮带把右手也绑在了另一侧茶几腿上。绑完坐起身跨在Cris腹部，得意地像是在欣赏什么艺术品。

“干什么？干你。”他笑着回答。

Cristiano的眼眸被仅有的一点光照的亮晶晶的，被怒火浸染后显得凌厉又脆弱。实在诱人。

说实在的，他Ramos可不是什么磨磨唧唧的人。Sergio并没有让Cristiano等待，便伸手固定住对方挣扎摆动的下颌，俯身把葡萄牙人的耳垂湿湿的舔了个遍，灵活的舌头舔进耳洞，一进一出模拟着性交的抽插。葡萄牙人的耳朵一直是敏感之处，Sergio立刻能感受到身下人的喘息和微微颤抖。

他笑了起来，“还是这么喜欢我的舌头啊，我记得你以前最喜欢这几个地方被舔了——”

“操，滚开……”Cristiano的回答带着气音，皱紧了眉，两条犀利的眉拧在一起，这让Sergio忍不住把它吻开。于是他吸吮，舔弄着Cris的眉心，而后是眼眶，留下湿湿的吻痕，和身下人不时的颤抖，“唔……”

很久没做的身体轻易背叛了主人，挑起的情欲很快让Cris迷离起来。得到良好反馈的Sergio笑着乘胜追击，一把扯开衬衣扣子，在紧致的肌肉上吸吮，咬噬，舔弄，留下一路潮湿吻痕，却刻意忽略掉挺立的乳粒，直顺着腹股沟一路舔至裤子边缘。

“哈……你是不是，他妈蓄谋已久——”Cristiano真想用他会的所有语言骂一遍Sergio，但在Sergio脱下他裤子时竟没有挣扎——说实在的，一个被大字绑起来的人真的还有反抗的余地吗？

“没有啊，兴之所至，”Sergio褪下对方裤子，不出意料的看到被挑逗得前端挺翘的坚挺弹了出来，便愉悦地像品尝什么小巧蛋糕一样在周围舔弄一圈，“看看，这可是刚刚拒绝掉sese的小Cris呢……不乖的小孩可得不到奖励哟。”

于是Sergio的舌头毅然离开了那性致盎然的阴茎，一路向下，埋头探索起那个洞口紧闭的小穴来。

灵活炙热的舌头突然挤进蜜穴，游走着舔舐开皱褶，湿滑而微微粗糙的触感使Cris头皮发麻，大腿根一阵痉挛，几乎要被逼疯，“啊……啊！”

“太紧了，放松点，”Sergio不满地退出来，用力拍了一下挺翘的臀瓣，随即站起身，“看看你这这饥渴的小穴——欠操是不是？”

“闭嘴……”Cristiano无力地后仰着头用力喘息，脖颈的优美曲线暴露无疑，喉结色情地上下滑动着。Sergio舌头突然的抽离留下一阵难言的空虚，他几乎忍不住向下摇动在那张嘴上操着自己。好在Sergio并没有让他等太久，很快就带着一瓶润滑剂再次出现。

“Sese要开始他的解释了——你还是不要听吗？”Sergio笑着舔舔唇，欣赏着面前的美好光景，惩罚一样把裹了润滑剂的手指整根挤了进去，随便动了动就又加了一根，显然没想做什么温柔认真的前戏。

“啊！……去你的……解释……”毫无准备的插入让Cris倒吸一口气，“你个精虫上脑的……”

Cris还没骂完，进入的手指陡然增加到了三个：“——操！别，别动……疼……”

许久没有被使用的小穴紧紧吸着三根手指，羞涩的紧紧闭住，向外推挤着骨节分明的手指。Sergio也倒吸一口气，操，太紧了吧，他几乎能想象这个小嘴会怎么欲拒还迎的吞吐着肉棒，紧致到难以呼吸。

“才三根手指就疼吗，”Sergio故意举重若轻的说，手指不由分说做起分剪的动作，竟然有些吃力，“过会怎么吃下Sese的大家伙啊——”

“你，真他妈——是个，满脑子，精虫，的婊子，”Sergio指节恶意地一弯让Cristiano恨不得再揍他一顿，屏紧呼吸对抗体内混杂了疼痛的快感，手指远比阴茎更灵活也更磨人，操，太多了。

手指灵活的分剪几番，故意摩擦着穴壁却不去抚弄敏感点。小穴像是欲拒还迎般将润滑液向外排挤，浪荡地紧紧吸吮着手指，“哈，看看这小嘴……谁是小荡妇?”Sergio不禁发出粗重的喘息，难以忍耐地抽出手指，换上真枪实弹。

手指留下的空虚还没让Cristiano来得及抗议，便被什么坚实而滚烫的东西抵住——

“操……滚出去，太大了……”扩张的不甚充分让炙热的巨大硬挺有些难以忍受，Cris呼吸一窒，几乎有些呜咽，“日你的，别动……”

Sergio怎么可能不动，刚刚还说着不给上的人眼睛蒙上一层情欲特有的迷离，在他的逗弄下放声浪叫——真是的，逞口舌之能的小豹子。

于是Sergio不仅没有停下来，反而开始缓慢而坚定地挺进。

“啊……操，宝贝，你真棒……”Sergio深吸一口气大声道，看着那紧致火热的后穴一点点吞吃着肉棒，吸得他想把脑子都射出来。

没需要多久Cris就拾起了熟悉的性爱节奏，两个人契合的身体仿佛不需要更多言语，便各取所需的运动起来。夜色被淫靡的潮湿喘息弄得情色非常，雨声似乎也为激烈的节奏打着节拍，应和着囊袋拍击阴部的啪啪水声。

身后炙热的抽插涌动着浪潮般的快感，和身前备受冷落的坚挺形成了鲜明的对比，Cris难耐的想要伸出手抚弄，才突然意识到自己的状态：被像猎物一样摊开，大字的绑在地毯上。

操，这不科学，Cristiano在快感的间隙恍惚而艰难地思考着，他明明是气呼呼的准备好打一架的，怎么发展到这么个羞耻的地步??

“放开我……”这个姿势不仅不舒服，更甚的是那几近羞耻的暴露感，双臂被迫摊平展开让他完全出于被动之中，“我们可以，去床上的……”

“你，以为，我傻吗，”Sergio眯起眼睛，随着每个字眼狠狠顶弄，“还不让你跑了——”

“不，不会的——就，放开我，我不跑——”更深的顶弄让他几乎哭着求饶，错乱地吐着字句。

“——或者我们的确也可以换个地方，”Sergio突然抬起头，若有所思的盯着没拉窗帘的巨大落地窗，以及在雨中若隐若现的点点灯火，坏笑着舔了舔唇，“嘿，今天晚上雨景不错……”

“什么——靠，没门！”Cristiano惊恐的喊道，第一时间意识到了Sergio在想什么，“我他妈绝对不会在没拉窗帘的窗户上和你做！！”

“我们可以试试看嘛，地板毕竟不舒服，”他伸手去解Cris双手的束缚。Cristiano挣扎起来，但说实话跃动着情欲的的身体和发软的双腿可不是什么好帮手。

“现在，Sese要在整个马德里面前操你，”Sergio坏笑着开始压低嗓音宣布道，“看看他们曾经引以为傲的皇马头牌是多么放荡的小婊子，在这里吞吐着——”

“你他妈，有病吧！……清醒一点……！要是，被发现……就……啊，哈……”Cris试图去瞪Sergio，语气却被一次次深入冲撞得支离破碎，气势全无。

没错，他们只不过是见不了光的地下情人——也许连情人都算不上。

“哈，好的……”于是Sergio非常有效率地解开了领带和皮带，用力一提把Cristiano抱起来，让Cristiano因为美妙的地心引力在他的阴茎上被自己操得更深。

他们彼此喘息着移到落地窗前，“喂……，”Cris挣扎着抗议却腿脚发软地贴在了玻璃上。冰冷的触感贴在脊背和尾椎处，又不同于粗糙厚实的地毯，激得他又一阵战栗和呻吟。

怪他顾此失彼，如果Sergio没有如此沉浸在彼此淫靡的呻吟中，他就会注意到方才被玻璃削弱的雷声，也就不会在闪电突然亮起时惊得手一滑——

“操——啊！！”

Cristiano差点没撑住顺着玻璃滑下去，狠狠坐在了支撑点——那根火热的肉棒上，巨大的坚挺像是要把他的内脏顶出来。疼痛和快感同时翻滚着爬上四肢，一瞬间Cris疼得狠狠掐住了Sergio，生理性的泪水顺着微有潮红的两颊缓缓下流，却又抑不住灭顶的快感带来的浪声呻吟。

不得不说，被闪电的光亮镶了层金边，又放声呻吟的Cristiano像什么至美又淫靡的古希腊雕像，让Sergio再难把持，他不由分说挺起身大开大合的操干着身下的小穴，让葡萄牙人修长细瘦的小腿紧紧盘在腰部，打桩般发狠地抽送起来，整根抽出又整根没入，囊袋狠狠拍打着穴口像是要把两球也塞进小口里。

 

“真可惜……今晚，没有，月亮，”每个字眼都伴随着Sergio向前的用力顶弄，Cristiano恍惚的听着，说话声被带着哭腔的粗重喘息和一声大过一声的呻吟掩盖着，他花了一点功夫才意识到那是自己发出的，“真应该，让月亮做个见证人……见证一下，Ronaldo先生是怎么小婊子一样渴求Sese的阴茎的……”

“你……他妈——啊……啊！”Cristiano正试图去瞪Sergio，却被一个恶意的猛烈冲刺搅碎了话语，巨大的前端狠狠碾磨过敏感点前后蹭弄，又持续高速地在前列腺处上下碾压，快感像是闪电在四肢奔腾，引起葡萄牙人触电般的颤抖，“操你……”

“嘿，不要扭曲事实，”Sergio舔了舔唇，Cristiano发誓在晦暗的光下Sergio的眼睛像狼一样兴奋地发着亮，“现在可是sese在操你，把Cristiano下面可爱的小嘴操得汁水四溢——”

Cristiano用一声绝望的呻吟加以回答，他现在算是清楚了，咒骂或者是求饶都只会引来更激烈的操干。

“哈，对了，对这个解释满意吗？”Sergio像是突然想起什么，一个大力操弄后又恶意地左右碾压着前列腺，仿佛回答这个问题需要先把Cris操成一摊软泥，“你不是觉得我们之间没什么吗？！是不是觉得这就是我们的关系了？”

“谁……这么，说了?”Cristiano瞪大了眼睛，大口呼吸着勉力说着，在这种情况下被迫思考简直是折磨，“明明是……你先——”

电光石火间，他们都意识到这荒谬可笑的误会。他们到底多么荒唐才会先发制人地给对方扣上恨自己的帽子。

怎么我们会到此。*

Sergio突然咬住唇，不再说话，只发狠地挺腰，为两人送上一波波越发汹涌的浪潮。

最后几下凶狠的操干一下下狠狠摩擦着Cristiano的前列腺，快感直直烧进他的脑髓，让他几乎难以承受。试图抚慰前端的手被Sergio生生掰开，“我要你被我操射——是时候听听你的解释了，宝贝。”他在Cristiano耳边恶意地吹气，而Cristiano已经难以控制支离破碎的语言和思维，嗯嗯啊啊的不知到底支吾回答了什么。

一声哭喊呻吟后两个人几乎同时攀上顶峰，像是在世界之巅纵身跃下，白光闪电一样炸裂，带来令人窒息般美好的高潮，而后两个人发软的压向玻璃，倒在落地窗上粗重地喘息。

Sergio看不清Cristiano泛红的眼眶，但他看到了一点点泪光，像是马德里的雨。

 

（七）

 

一时间没有人说话，窗外雨声有规律地沙沙作响，却衬得屋内两个人慢慢平复的急促喘息格外明显。

“别以为我原谅你了，Sergio——”Cristiano率先打破了沉寂，有些沙哑的声音闷闷地压在Sergio肩膀里，“你可是在全世界面前骂我营销的人……我恨你，Sergio。”

Sergio突然低头暗自笑了，在Cris抱住他的胳膊越发收紧时低下头吻去他脸上的泪痕。

 

许多事情本来就不能苛求，他花了太长时间太多代价才明白这个道理。

于是他于此黑夜兀自祈祷，错乱的字句包裹着一团不甚甚虔诚的心——

恨我吧，用那最真挚的愤怒……  
总好过形同陌路。

 

于是他也紧紧地扣住Cristiano的肩膀，两具躯体仿佛永远嵌入对方，变成一瞬永世的雕像。

“我也爱你，Cristiano。”

 

窗外风声未停，雨还在继续，仿佛永无止境。

 

 

END

 

*出自歌曲《最好的债》，说实话我觉得这歌超配水花


End file.
